


Calendula

by verlirene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hospitalization, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Kekasihmu selalu datang dengan buket calendula di tangannya. "Lagi?" tanyamu. | #StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Calendula

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho. Saya bukan author aktif, tbh, tapi demi donasi #COVID19, _why not?_ Silakan yang tertarik untuk ikut challengenya, bisa cek [di sini](https://twitter.com/3Oghee/status/1245353493902151681)! :)

Kau sudah mengerti betul bahwa apa yang kau lakukan tidak lebih dari sebuah kesia-siaan. Membuka ponsel untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya untuk menatap kosong layarmu yang tidak menampakkan notifikasi baru. Nihil, sama seperti hari-harimu yang terkungkung di ruangan berbau disinfektan.

Hanya suara ketukan pelan itu yang menyadarkanmu dari lamunan tak berkesudahan. Pundakmu sedikit berjengit, matamu memicing, sementara tanganmu buru-buru memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sarung bantal tipismu. Tatkala sosok berambut cokelat yang familier melangkah masuk, kau menghembuskan napas lega. Namun, pandanganmu tak lepas dari buket bunga yang ada dalam genggamannya.

“Lagi?” tanyamu, ada tanda kejengahan di sana. “Kukira kau lebih kreatif dari ini.”

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan secercah senyum, kemudian berlari pelan sebelum memelukmu yang terkulai lemas. “ _Hyuuung_ ~” sapanya dengan gaya yang sok imut, “ _Hyung_ , sudah lama menungguku?”

Dan, ya—dia sengaja mengalihkan topik.

Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil ada dalam pelukanmu. Walau hampir tiap hari kau memeluknya, selalu ada sensasi nyaman yang menjalar ke tubuhmu. Setiap hari, kau menemukan fakta baru mengenai Lee Donghyuck. Hari ini, kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menyadari kalau Donghyuck berbau seperti matahari.

Kau mendengus geli. “Siapa yang menunggumu? _Ngarep_.”

“Awww,” dia menampakkan wajah usilnya yang biasa. “Masa’? Masa’? Apa kau berkata jujur? Tapiiiii, kamu senang, ‘kan, _Hyung_ karena kukunjungi setiap hari?”

Sebenarnya, tiap kunjungan Donghyuck adalah uji kesabaran untukmu. Kau seperti dilatih untuk menahan kesabaran, untuk tidak memukul pemuda ceria itu dengan tinjumu. Namun, dengan kondisimu yang tidak memungkinkan, kau hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah lebih dari dua minggu ada di rumah sakit, ruangan persegi ini lambat laun terasa seperti kamarmu sendiri. Donghyuck beranjak dari sisimu, kemudian segera mengambil vas bunga yang ada di sebelahmu. Pemuda itu menampakkan raut wajah komikal, menghiburmu sembari mengganti bunga calendula yang lama dengan yang baru. Itu rutinitasnya setiap tiga hari sekali dan selalu calendula. Membuatmu berpikir apa yang membuat pacarmu terobsesi dengan si bunga kuning.

Donghyuck baru saja selesai menata bunga-bunga itu di atas meja, ketika kau akhirnya memecah kehenigan.

“Kenapa...?”

Ia menatapmu kebingungan. “Apanya?”

“Kenapa calendula?” tanyamu. Sebelum Donghyuck sempat menjawab, semua kebingunganmu yang sudah tersimpan berhari-hari terucap begitu saja. “Calendula mahal, dia tidak tumbuh di Korea. Waktu kucari di bahasa bunga, dia melambangkan kesedihan dan rasa putus asa. Jujur saja, kamu menertawakanku? Kamu suka melihatku begini?!”

Kau bisa membaca kebingungan di ekspresi wajahnya. Sejenak, kau mengira amarahmu akan meledak, tetapi kau justru diam dan menunggu apa jawaban pacarmu. Awalnya kau mengira bahwa dia akan menyanggah dugaanmu. Namun, yang pertam kali meluncur keluar dari mulutnya adalah, “ _Hyung_ , kamu sampai mencari bahasa bunga? _Daebak_....”

Wajahmu lantas memberengut. “Argh, sudahlah. Lupakan....”

“Astaga, _Hyung_. Aku tidak menyangka kamu se... bingung ini? Maksudku, ini hanya bunga! _Hyung_ tidak suka? Seharusnya kalau tidak suka, bilang padaku lebih awal. Aku bisa menggantinya dengan bunga yang lain.”

“Bukan begitu,” tukasmu. “Aku cuma penasaran.”

“Penasaran tapi sampai mencari bahasa bunga di internet? Seorang Mark Lee?” Kau memberikan lirikan jahat, tapi nampak sekali Donghyuck berusaha menahan tawa. “ _Hyung_ , aku hanya memberimu calendula karena aku suka warnanya. Dan penjual di tempatku biasa beli juga bilang kalau ini bunga multifungsi. Bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan minyaknya dipakai untuk obat. Selain itu,”—Donghyuck kemudian meraih vas calendula, menghirup wanginya sejenak, kemudian menyodorkannya padamu—“coba cium, bukankah baunya enak?”

Kau bahkan tidak berusaha membauinya. Akan tetapi, bau calendula yang samar toh akhirnya juga tak sengaja terhirup olehmu. “ _Well_....” Kau tak mau mengakuinya, tapi dusta bila mengatakan bau calendula itu tidak enak.

Donghyuck pun segera mengembalikan vas berisi calendula segar itu ke atas _coffee table_. Saat kau belum siap, kulit wajahmu bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Donghyuck yang halus membelai pipimu, menangkup wajahmu dengan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya yang semula tengil telah sirna, digantikan oleh kekhawatiran. “ _Lee Mark_ ,” ujarnya lamat-lamat, “Istirahatlah. Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir. Ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter padamu _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ seharusnya menjaga supaya tidak stress dan fokus ke pemulihan saja.”

Sesungguhnya, menyenangkan melihat bagaimana pacarmu, yang dalam memorimu lebih sering mencerca dan menggoda dengan lidahnya yang tajam, berubah menjadi lembut dan perhatian seperti ini. Diksi yang Donghyuck pilih kekanakan, tapi bukannya kau benci dengan perlakuan seperti ini, hingga tanpa kau sadari, ada senyum simpul nampak di wajahmu. “ _Thanks_ , Hyuck-ah.”

Dan kau berusaha memajukan posisi dudukmu, semata-mata demi mengecup kening Donghyuck. Seketika itu juga, pipinya bersemburat merah.

“ _Cheesy,_ ” gumamnya.

Kini, cengiran pun berganti muncul di wajahmu. “Tapi, kamu suka ‘kan?”

.

.

.

Kalender di hadapanmu selalu mengingatkan, bahwa kau masih punya berminggu-minggu untuk dihabiskan di ruangan sempit berbau disinfektan ini. Tapi, dengan adanya Donghyuck dan kelakuannya yang selalu mengejutkanmu.... _not bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya saya sudah riset tipis-tipis dari beberapa jurnal mengenai khasiat calendula. _But, I'm just too lazy to put it in here._ Semoga suka baca ini, komentar dan kudos sangat diapresiasi. :") Oh, kalau mau rikues untuk pair lain (dari fandom lain juga boleh, tapi BXB only), boleh langsung ke kolom komentar atau ke [twitter](https://twitter.com/macheossa) saya. Sampai jumpa (semoga) besok!


End file.
